Improvement is desired in the recovery of low acidic and low corrosive water with drinking water from exhaust gases. The combustion of hydrocarbons generates steam and water. Also, injecting water for reducing the NOX emissions can contribute additional water to exhaust gases. The water, whether in liquid or steam form, is expelled through the exhaust system as waste. While in the exhaust system, steam and water combines with other chemicals, creating toxic caustic pollution. A condensate from such an exhaust gas is also very acidic and corrosive.
There have been a number of attempts to remove and reclaim water from exhaust gases. These attempts typically depend on condensation by using a heat exchanger, cooled externally or by refrigeration or both. Water is collected in condensing collectors and trapped for removal. But the condensate created by such heat exchangers is also very acidic and corrosive and cannot be used as drinking water or for cooling purposes, such as in a radiator for the combustion in machines, as the corrosive nature of the water will corrode the radiator.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus that improves the removal of low acidic and low corrosive water from exhaust gases.